It's never too late
by Silvaze299
Summary: A short Silvaze story. I hope you enjoy!


**It's never to late.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sega.**

 **Blaze's P.O.V**

I slowly get out of my bed as I wake up from my deep sleep. I grab my clothes and head for my shower. My dreams have been very good recently, and they are all quite similar. In every one of them I feel his lips on mine and the feeling of happiness runs through my body. It always seems so real. I finish showering and walk back into my room where I get distracted by a photo. I pick the photo and stare at it. It's Silver and I at the park. We were out with Sonic and Amy having a picnic and Amy said she just had to take a picture of us together. Amy had him move close to me and he put his arm around my shoulder. I look at him and start blushing because I can't stop thinking of the dreams I have had. His lips were so soft and they felt so amazing. I snap out of my daydreaming due to hearing a knock at my door. "Just a second." I yell to whoever is waiting outside. I shove the picture into my pocket quickly but carefully. I head to my door and open it.

"Hey Blaze." Silver says and gives me his usual smile afterwards.

"Hey Silver, come on in." I politely offer. He comes in and I close the door behind him. "So, what brings you here?" I ask out if curiosity.

"I got you something that I wanted to give to you. I saw it and instantly thought about you." He got me something?

"That's very sweet of you, Silver." I give him a smile. He goes in his pocket and pulls out a little box. He then walks over to me and hands it to me.

"I hope you like it." He says. He sounds a little nervous about it. Him being nervous somehow made me nervous. I opened the box and saw it. It is a beautiful, heart shaped amethyst necklace with a silver frame.

"Silver, it's beautiful. I love it." I sit the box down and grab the necklace. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course I'll help you, Blaze." He takes the necklace from me and gets behind me. As he is moving the necklace around my neck I feel the warmth of his hands rubbing my neck. My face turns a bright red. I close my eyes and enjoy his touch. He puts the necklace together and I turn around to face him. When I did we were merely inches apart. We both turned red and backed up a step.

"I... uh... I'm sorry. Thank you for the necklace Silver, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Silver thought to himself. "You're welcome, Blaze. I am just glad you like it."

"Why did you get me this? It's not like it's a special occasion like Christmas or my birthday." I asked him out of curiosity. His muzzled instantly turned a lighg pink color.

"Well... I... uhh..." Silver started stumbling over his words. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. That and I knew it would look amazing on you." I smiled and grabbed him in a hug. I was hoping he couldn't feel my heart beating so fast. He wrapped his arms around me as well a and gave me that same feeling of being safe and being cared for like he always does. After an amazing five minutes of feeling him hold me in his arms, he back away slight but kept his hands on my arms. "Hey, Blaze? Do you mind if I stay and hang out for a bit?"

"Of course you can, Silver." I said almost instantly. He chuckled a little when he heard me awnser so quickly. We walked over to my couch and Silver started going through the movies that I had. "Pick anything you want Silver, I'll watch whatever you pick." I tell him because he seemed to try to find something that he thought I would like. He finally chose one and sat next to me. Fifteen minutes into the movie Silver did something unexpected. He moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed a bit and subconsciously rested my head on his shoulder. The movie ended and then I remembered something. I never made my breakfast. I got distracted by Silver. I lift my head off of him and stand up. "You hungry Silver? I forgot to make breakfast so I'm gonna make us some brunch since its almost lunch time." Silver smiled and stood up.

"Sit down Blaze. Tell me what you want and how you want it and I will cook for us."

"You don't have to do that Silver, it doesn't..."

"I want to do this, Blaze." Silver said cutting me off.

"Fine. If you insist. And just make something breakfast like. I don't want anything in particular." I said taking a seat on my couch. Thirty minutes later I hear him call my name to tell me thar he was done. I walk over to the table and sit down as Silver places one of the two plates he was holding in front of me. He than took a set acrodd from me. "Thank you Silver."

"You're welcome. Oh I almost forgot what do you want to drink?."

"I would like milk if you don't mimd getting it for me."

"Will do." He gets up and pours two glasses of milk. He hands one to me before returning to his seat.

"Thank you. This is very nice of you. I really appreciate it. It is also very good. I never knew you were such a great cook. Maybe we can cook something together sometime?"

"It's no problem and yeah, I'd like that." After we both finish eating, Silver took our dishes to the sink and washed them. Once that was done we were trying to find something to do. "Hey, how about we go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Right as we were about to leave, Silver got a few messages on his phone. I watched as he read and replied to them.

"Hey Blaze, Sonic and Amy are gonna meet us at the park, that alright with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine." I said trying to hide my disappointment. I was almost gonna think of this as a date. He obviously saw that I was disappointed a little.

"It will be fine Blaze. You know how they are, they will be gone before you know it." Silver said reassuringly. I just smiled at him and we made our way out the door. We got to the park and sat down at the bench that we always do. Silver looked at me with so much passion in his eyes that I couldn't resist staring back into his eyes. "Hey Blaze, I... I need to tell you.."

"Hey Silver! Hey Blaze!" Amy yelled, accidently interrupting Silver. Sonic and Amy both came over where Silver and I are.

"Sorry to interrupt your date Silver." Sonic said.

"Shut up Sonic, it's not a date." Silver said with his head turned away from me.

"Sonic, be nice. I think Silver and Blaze are cute together." Amy said while winking at me. I started blushing but I didn't say anything because I think the same. I want to be with Silver. I just don't want to tell him. He is my best friend and I will not let my feelings of love towards him tear us apart.

"Sorry Amy. So, what are we doing you guys?." Sonic asked.

"Well, Blaze and I planned on just walking around the park." Silver answered him.

"Well Sonic and I are gonna go somewhere for a bit so we will catch up later. See ya guys later. Oh wait before I go..." Amy walks beside me and leans close to me and whispers in my ear. "Take Silver somewhere you can be alone with him and tell him how you feel. You know how shy Silver is so the only way to know if he feels the same is to tell him." I blushed as I thought about actually doing it. "Well we are gonna go, bye you two." Amy said as her and Sonic walk off.

"Hey Blaze, now that they are gone, I wanna show you something." Silver said as he stood up. I also stood up and started following him. We ended up at what seemed to be a forest.

"Umm Silver? This is just a forrest." I said.

"Looks can be deceiving. Just trust me Blaze. You will love it." Silver said. We walked through the small forrest for a few minutes until we reached an opening. "Okay. Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise." I nodded and closed my eyes. Silver grabbed my hand and started to led me somewhere. After a minute or two we stopped. "Okay. Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. I saw a small meadow with countless flowers, a crystal clear river, and there was a small waterfall as well. It was all so beautiful.

"Silver... how... I... it's beautiful! How did you find this place?"

"I found it a while back as I was flying around the city. I claimed it as my own personal spot and I told myself to not show anyone else. But something inside me told me that it would mean more to me of it could be our spot. Not just mine."

"I'm really happy you brought me here. It's great. This will be our secret spot. Let's not tell anyone about it and lets keep it clean amd protect it." I said to him with a smile. He started blushing.

"Hehe. You make it sound like this place is a kingdom and that you and I are the king and queen who have sworn to protect it." He said that and it made me start blush as well.

"Well yeah. It is kinda like that." I said. "Hey Silver, it's getting a little dark out. Looks like it might rain." I pointed at the dark clouds in the sky.

"You're right. Wanna head back to your house? We can make dinner together like you mentioned earlier." Silver suggested to me.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" I am excited for this. My kitchen is kinda small so it will make a good excuse to be very close to him. I really need to just tell him. Today has been great and a kiss from him would make it perfect. My mind drifted away and before I knew it we were at my house. I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Alright. So what should we make?" Hmmm. I didn't think about that. Wait a sec...

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Blaze?" He sounded very concerned.

"I haven't went out to get stuff for dinner so we can't make anything. We will have to order from somewhere." I said sadly.

"How about pizza? I know it's not what we wanted but it can do. I'll pay for it as well."

"That will be fine. You don't have to pay for it Silver."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Just think of it as my way of saying thank you for letting me hang out all day."

"Silver, you know you can hang out with me anytime. I enjoy your company." I told him. He just smiled and started making the call to order us a pizza. He asked them for extra pepperoni on it since he knows that I love pepperoni. That's another reason I love him. He always thinks about me. He is just perfect and would make any girl very happy. His personality is perfect and he is so handsome. He looks great. I am in love with him. I am very deeply in love with him. I wish I could just speak up and tell him but I'm scared to. I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same. I snap out of my thinking to hear a knock on the door.

"I got it." Silver says as he gets up and heads to the door. I watch him walk over and open the door. He pays for the food and tells the guy to keep the change. He then comes over to me and sits the pizza on the table in front of the couch. "Wanna watch a movie while we eat?"

"Sure. Why not. Just pick one and put it on." I said. I don't mind. This is a date in my mind now. He doesn't think the same way I don't think. Oh well. He picked a movie and put it in. We watched it and ate. After we ate he put his arm around my shoulders again and I rested my head on his chest this time. He started playing with my hair and he scratched behind my ear and caused me to pur. After a while he started talking, thinking I was asleep. He spoke very softly.

"Blaze, I am sorry. I messed today up. I got scared. I was gonna tell you when I gave you that necklace that you wear so well. It looks so beautiful on you. What I couldn't tell you is that it's beauty is what made me think of you. Someone as beautiful as you deserves a necklace like that. I took you to the park to show you that spot and... and to tell you that I love you. I have loved you for a while and I thought that today would ne the perfect day to tell you. But I didn't and now it's too late."

"Silver, it's never too late." I said looking up at him. He looked in my eyes and took a breath. Before he could speak I pressed my lips onto his. He started kissing back and I wrapped my arms around him. We finally broke apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Blaze."

"I love you too, Silver."

 **Hey guys. Sorry that it has been a while since I have posted anything. I have just moved to a new house and I don't have internet here just yet. I will update when I can. I hope you enjoyed this story. Reviews are very appreciated as they help me know if you guys like my writing. Have a great day everyone.**


End file.
